Crazy Creatures and the Chamber of Secrets
by schizi.bluesparkles
Summary: A group of teenagers with magical powers are accepted to Hogwarts so they can develop their powers. They're not wizards, but they're as involved in the school's mysterious goings on as Harry and his friends...


I've been writing a Crazy Creatures/Harry Potter crossover. Please edit it … I'd especially like the opinions of people who are unfamiliar with Crazy Creatures and/or Harry Potter. How confusing is it? Note: So far, except for Flitwick (a canon HP character…), all of the characters are real people (albeit without magical powers). Schizwolf is me.

The creak followed by a swish told Schizwolf that the mail had been delivered. It was probably just bills, but it offered a reprieve from geometry, so Schizwolf got up to look at the mail. She sifted through the expected bills but then, with a surge of joy and curiosity, she found a letter addressed to her.

Schizwolf

The Front Bedroom

1439 Sitiwai Way

Fairfax, VA 22031

Interested, Schizwolf turned over the envelope. It was sealed with wax in the image of a letter H surrounded by an eagle, a lion, a badger, and a snake. She noticed than that the envelope bore neither a return address or a stamp. _How did it get here without a stamp?_ she wondered.

Schizwolf opened the envelope and removed the parchment inside. In shining, unsmudged green ink, it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Schizwolf,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although you are not a witch, a special curriculum has been designed for you and others with similar abilities. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. If you are in need of assistance, inform us and you will be contacted by an administrator.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Schizwolf gasped with excitement. A school where she and her friends could be trained to maximize their Crazy Creature powers? A place where they wouldn't have to keep their abilities, and, in some cases, true forms, concealed? Then it hit her. There were other people with magical abilities in the world! How many … how many … how many… her fingers holding the parchment trembled as the she began to comprehend the possibilities of what this might mean. Many of the people she knew had Crazy Creatures powers, but how many thousands of people had the potential to be Crazy Creatures? She knew from a vision she had received that only certain people were meant to be Crazy Creatures, but how many were "witches" and "wizards"? Schizwolf was in need of assistance, but what did they mean by "We await your owl?" She needed to find out soon, because July 31 was only about three and a half weeks away.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp sound at the window. She looked out and saw a large tawny owl.

"He's beautiful!" she whispered, but he pecked again, more urgently, and Schizwolf, afraid that the owl was going to crack the window, went outside to see what he wanted.

He alighted on her shoulder and pecked at her head. "Ow!" she exclaimed, but her annoyance was quickly overcome by awe at the fact that an actual owl was perched on her shoulder. He indicated the parchment in her hand with a bob of his head.

"We await your owl, she whispered, perplexed. "Wait -- did you bring this?"

He made a sound that she rook to be affirmative.

"Well, okay, wait here, I need to get paper and a pencil." She did, and wrote a note;

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Hogwarts sounds appealing; however, I will consult my parents and friends before I decide to attend. Yes, I am in need of assistance and would appreciate an administrator's help.

Thank you,

Schizwolf

No sooner had she lifted her pencil from the page than the owl snatched the note from her hands and took off.

Schizwolf removed addition pieces of parchment from the envelope. There was a list of of required equipment, which included a uniform and a long book list. "Wow," she said, wondering how in the world she was going to have time for her non-magical studies.

She went back inside and called her best friend, Shinigami. The older girl had received a similar letter, although her 13-year-old brother Cow Tamer, she reported almost gleefully, had not. Upon conference calling Morpher, as well as Morpher's older sister Nemari, Zombie King, Ferret Angel, Fire Cat, and Dracula, she found that they had all received such letters. They called a few other Crazy Creatures as well, and none of them had received Hogwarts letters. Schizwolf and the others decided to have a Crazy Creatures meeting at synagogue the next day.

Schizwolf awoke and would have stayed in bed for a while, but then she remembered the Hogwarts letters and the Crazy Creatures meeting. She also realized that this meant she would be seeing Zombie King, a prospect that made her nervous yet excited.

As she got up and got ready to go, Schizwolf thought about how the year before, she and Morpher had been the only ones who had known that she liked Zombie King, whereas now nearly everyone knew. In September she'd told Shinigami and Fire Cat at the Crazy Creatures anniversary Original Three sleepover, a tradition that had started almost three years previously, when she and her friend Katy had slept over at their friend Elyse's house during Hurricane Isabel. As the fierce winds howled outside, Elyse was possessed by the Grim Reaper, Katy transformed into a cat demon, and Schizwolf (who was still just Sarah at that time) was bitten by a schizophrenic werewolf, who passed her mental illness, her lycanthropy, and (although Schizwolf didn't then know it) her powers, to Schizwolf.

Katy became Fire Cat and Elyse became Shinigami, and as time went on, many of their friends had discovered their own powers, and they formed a group called Crazy Creatures. Their characters became both more defined and more powerful, since the moment of conception.

After half an hour in the car, Schizwolf finally saw the synagogue's familiar tan brick building. She entered and, in the lobby, removed her tallit (prayer shawl) from its bag, muttered the blessing, and swung it over her shoulders. She pulled her long, wavy brown hair out from under it and took a pale shale colored announcement sheet as she entered the sanctuary. Scanning the large, high-ceilinged room for her friends, she found them, made her way to the row they were sitting in. Fire Cat was sitting at the far end, and to her right sat Nemari, Zombie King (Schizwolf's heart flipped a little), Shinigami, Morpher, and Ferret Angel. Dracula was sitting with the other rising seventh graders in the b'nai mitzvah class section.

As Schizwolf approached, Shinigami whispered something to Morpher and Ferret Angel, and the three of them stood and moved down one, leaving Schizwolf a seat between Zombie King and Shinigami. As Schizwolf squeezed past Shinigami, she whispered, "You're wearing your haunting outfit again!" Shinigami grinned.

The haunting outfit was a cherry-blossom-patterned shirt and skirt that Shinigami wore to synagogue so often that Schizwolf said it was haunting her, and began calling it the "haunting outfit." Shinigami was slightly short, and had medium-length dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was 15 years old and wore glasses.

As Schizwolf reached for a prayer book and began flipping to the correct page, Fire Cat greeted her.

"Hi," Schizwolf responded. "Wow, I guess it must be a tough choice for you and Nemari; Hogwarts or HB." HB Woodlawn was a school that, despite being a public school, was practically student-run.

"And me," put in Shinigami, referring to her school of choice, American Hebrew Academy (AHA)

"Yeah," said Schizwolf, not mentioning the fact that Shinigami hadn't yet been accepted to AHA. Schizwolf herself had been planning on attending Thomas Jefferson High School for Science and Technology (TJ). She would rather have gone to AHA, but as it was a boarding school, it was quite expensive. Hogwarts was a boarding school as well, but according to her information packet, she would be able to attend free of charge.

"You know, if you want to talk, go out into the lobby," said Ferret Angel.

"We'll go after the Torah procession," suggested Schizwolf, and no one disagreed.

As the person carrying the Torah walked up the aisle they were adjacent to, they all moved into the aisle in order to touch the fringes of their _talleitim_ (prayer shawls) to the Torah and kiss them. On the way back to her seat, Schizwolf accidentally rubbed against Zombie King.

When the Torah was put down on the table, the Crazy Creatures stood and filed out.

"Why can't Dracula come out too?" Ferret Angel complained.

"Scott won't let her," said Morpher. Scott was the b'nai mitzvah class teacher, as he had been for a short time when they'd been seventh graders, two years previously.

"Scott's evil," said Ferret Angel.

"Shut up, Ferret Angel," said Nemari, looking dangerous with a ball of fire crackling in her hand. "And you too, Morpher! Dracula's in class. It's not Scott's fault she can't come out."

They opted to go to the playground, because they would be less likely to be overheard there than if they were in the lobby. The six of them crossed the social hall, Schizwolf's shoes making click-clack sounds against the hardwood floor. Morpher, who had morphed into a bird, fluttered above their heads. Ferret Angel walked in front. He had greasy, longish brown hair surrounding a somewhat round freckled face. He was 14 years old and a little taller than Schizwolf.

They walked outside and ascended onto the playground. Schizwolf climbed atop a large elbow macaroni-shaped tube and folded her legs under her. Morpher demorphed into her normal, short, dark-haired, freckled self, and attempted to climb up beside her, but did not succeed, and so sat down next to Shinigami on a step a few feet away. Fire Cat climbed up beside Schizwolf instead, and Nemari stood near Shinigami and Morpher.

Zombie King leaned against a wooden post. Though he stooped slightly, he still towered over the other Crazy Creatures at six feet two inches. He was 14 years old and had curly brown hair that seemed to explode out of his head. He had hazel eyes, and was (at least in Schizwolf's opinion) rather good-looking.

"Schizi! Stop looking at Zombie King and pay attention!" said Shinigami, and everyone laughed. Schizwolf tore her gaze away and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Um, how are we gonna get all this stuff?" asked Zombie King. As if in answer to his question, a very small man suddenly appeared before them. He was old and white haired and wearing brilliant purple robes. He was even shorter than Morpher, who, at four foot 11, was the shortest of the group.

"Whoa!" said Ferret Angel. "He was like, not there, and then he was like, there! Hey, look! He's even older than Mrs. G!" This time it wasn't just Nemari who glared at him.

"And who is this very rude young man?" squeaked the man, indignant.

"Ferret Angel!" said Ferret Angel.

"And who are the rest of you?" After they told him their names, he told them to call him Professor Flitwick. He explained to them that there are witches and wizards worldwide, and Hogwarts is one of (and possibly the best of, he confided) several schools to train young wizards. When the wizarding community found out about the Crazy Creatures, they realized that they were not ordinary wizards and witches. There had been much debate over whether to allow the Crazy Creatures admittance to Hogwarts, something that a man called Professor Dumbledore, of whom Professor Flitwick spoke reverently, had worked hard to achieve. After that, Dumbledore and his staff had worked to create a curriculum that would train the Crazy Creatures well.

"Is it a dual curriculum?" Shinigami asked.

Professor Flitwick was silent for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, will we be able to continue our non-magical studies?"

"Whyever would you want to do that?" stammered Professor Flitwick, flabbergasted.

"We need to obtain valuable skills from all areas, not just magic," explained Shinigami. "After all, what is the point of a wizard who can't write well, use higher math, use technology, or know history, a foreign language, or science?"

"Well…" said Professor Flitwick. "We write well enough, and learn languages when we need to! We do very well, thank you very much!"

"If we're wizards, we don't really need math and stuff," Zombie King pointed out.

"_I _need math," protested Fire Cat, indignant, "since I'm going to be taking multivariable calc next year and I really, really, really want to take it. Of course we all need math! Math is awesome and special and can make things spin around in circles! Like the world!"

"Wizards can do that without math. They'd use magic," argued Nemari. Schizwolf wasn't surprised; Nemari seemed to take Zombie King's side on almost everything.

"Math and other subjects are important. I agree with Elyse, we should have a dual curriculum," put in Schizwolf.

"But what is a dual curriculum?" asked Professor Flitwick, who normally would not have been acting this peevish, but it had been a very exhausting week, and the already out-of-the ordinary (even by wizarding standards) Crazy Creatures with their strange ideas were not making things easier. The Hogwarts staff, especially Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, had spent many nerve-wracking hours devising and perfecting the Crazy Creatures' curriculum, and now here was this new thing, a dual curriculum, that would have to be taken into account.

"It's when you learn two areas of learning in the time it would normally take to learn one. For instance, at the school I'm planning to attend, we will be learning both secular and Judaic curriculum."

"It sounds like a very interesting idea," considered Professor Flitwick. "But however could you fit two discrete subjects into a single school day?"

"I don't know, but AHA does it, and so do lots of Jewish schools," Schizwolf said.

"AHA has a block schedule, so we don't do every class every day--" started Shinigami, but Ferret Angel interrupted her.

"Yeah, but it's still the same amount of time, overall," he pointed out.

"I will discuss it with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall," said Professor Flitwick. "Now, though, I need to discuss the matter of your going to Hogwarts with your parents. If you could get them, please."

The Crazy Creatures stood up, and Schizwolf and Fire Cat hopped down from the tube. Schizwolf thought about what had changed in the past few days, and wondered what her future was going to be like.

Okay, one thing I need help with is fitting in descriptions without it sounding awkward. I'm going to add Crazy Creature character descriptions as well as physical descriptions, but where should I do that?


End file.
